


Victim

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crime Scenes, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally was right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim

They ran up the stairs, laughing and panting. Sherlock tore off his coat and scarf and tossed them to John, spinning in the middle of the sitting room.  
  
John hung up their coats and leaned happily on the flat's door. “That was glorious. That was magnificent. You are amazing,” he gasped.  
  
“I wanted to get done quickly,” the detective agreed.  
  
“Oh?” John found himself suddenly trapped against the closed door, his shoulders pinned by Sherlock’s hands.  
  
“You were driving me mad, and Anderson kept blathering on about the wrong set of footprints, and all I could think about was this.” The dark-haired man leaned down and captured John’s lips with his own. He pushed forward, pressing their bodies together.  
  
“Oh, I see…” John managed, coming up for air. “Well, not see. Feel.” He slid a hand between them, cupping the erection that was pushing insistently into his thigh.  
  
“I almost had it out in the cab,” Sherlock murmured, peppering light kisses down John’s neck.  
  
“God, I love it when you’re like this,” John said dreamily. “All hot and hard and… oh that feels amazing…” He lost his train of thought for a second as Sherlock sucked on his earlobe. “Wait… you were like this at the crime scene?  
  
“Thank God for The Coat. I’ve been hard since we saw the body.”  
  



End file.
